


Don't Count Your Easter Bunnies

by spikesgirl58



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-29 01:03:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6352642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spikesgirl58/pseuds/spikesgirl58
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the 2016 MFUWSS Easter Egg Challenge for Jantojones.</p><p>Prompt: May I have a gen, tv-based Illya-centric Easter Egg please, involving candy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Count Your Easter Bunnies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jantojones](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=jantojones).



Illya carefully tempered his actions with great care. He didn’t want to mess up at this last crucial step.  A lesser man’s hand would have shaken, but Illya was not a lesser man.  His hands and his nerves remained calm and controlled. He finished, set down the object and drew a deep calming breath.

“Is that it?” Bill Bunger, one of the nearby scientist asked only when Illya dropped his arms and took a step away from the lab bench.

“We can only hope.” Illya let his head flop forward, limp from the exercise.  “Call the deployment squad.  Remind them that this needs to be treated very carefully.”

“Is it that dangerous?”   Bill stepped back another step.

“No, but that’s what they’ll think and leave the contents alone.”

“If this works, it could well mean the end of THRUSH.”

“If we can get them to take it and everything works properly.”

“You really are Russian, aren’t you?” The scientist shook his head and laughed.  “You are so cautious.”

“Better to not count our chickens before they hatch.” Illya smiled.

 

Jonathan pulled his gun at the first hint of noise. Walter moved quickly to investigate and came back carrying a basket filled with candy.

“What’s that?”

Walter held up a small white card. “It says that it’s from the Easter Bunny.”

“My lily white –

“Look at these.” Walter cut him off.  There were two carefully sculpted candy eggs, a tiny panorama hidden inside each, buried in among the foil-wrapped eggs and colorful jellybeans.  Ten minutes later, the eggs were shards on the table.  “Nothing.  I don’t get it.”  He crunched on a piece of the sugar candy.  “You want a piece?”

Jonathan only hesitated for a minute. “Sure. You think we give the rest to the Council and see what they make of it?”  The council was meeting just yards away under heavy security.

“Well, all, except the black jelly beans. Those are mine.”  Walter started to pick through the basket.

“I’ll take one of those marshmallow bunnies.”

“Those are pure sugar, be my guest.”

“This is really good chocolate.”   


                                                                                *****

Napoleon turned in his seat and pulled off the headset. “What made you think of bugging the basket?”

Illya looked up from his position from behind the console. “I figure if I made everything else so intriguing that they’d never think about the basket until it was too late.  I planted dozens of fake bugs in the jelly beans and chocolate eggs to mislead them.  The truth serum in the candy eggs should give us more insight than the last three raids.  Even the fake grass is plastic explosive, should we decided to go that route.  The basket itself is the trigger and we can set it off with our communicators. “

“You are brilliant, Kuryakin.”

“Thanks. You want a chocolate egg?”  Illya passed him one.

“Where’d you get these?” Napoleon popped it into his mouth, chewing happily.

“You can’t make an omelet without breaking a few eggs.” Illya smiled.

 

 

 

 


End file.
